(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an identification device for IC (Integrated Circuit) loading tray, and in particular, to an identification card mounted to protruded edges provided alternatively at the side of the IC loading tray. The identification device employs words, colors or the combination thereof or other methods to identify the marking/indication of IC specification so as to facilitate the identification of the IC loading tray. The identification device can be easily operated and will not be dislocated therefrom.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For IC manufacturers, the delivery and/or shipping of ICs are mostly made use of IC packaging belt or IC loading tray, for instance, the IC loading tray as shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the loading tray is substantially rectangular body having two corresponding edges, a top and a bottom protruded edge 11, 12 which are alternatively arranged thereon. The surrounding of the top end of the IC loading tray 1 is provided with a protruded circular edge 13, and the interior of the circular edge 13 is a depressed tray surface 14. A plurality of rows of loading holes 15 are provided on the tray surface 14 for the positioning of the IC finished product so as to attain the objective of holding the ICs in place.
The size of the IC loading tray is made to comply with the specification set forth by Electronic Industries Association. The IC loading tray 1 used globally are of the same size but the size of the loading holes 15 of the tray surface 14 are different in order to hold IC with various sizes. The IC manufacturers stack all the IC loading trays 1 (as shown in FIG. 2) to facilitate shipping and delivery. Due to the fact that the IC loading trays look alike in appearance, the IC specification on the loading trays cannot be known based on the tray surface 14. As a result, a label 2 has to be made at one lateral side of the loading tray 1. One drawback of such label 2 is that the label 2 may be dislocated in the process of shipping and delivery of ICs.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an identification device for IC loading tray which mitigates the above drawback.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an identification device for IC loading tray, wherein the protruded edges at the side of the IC loading tray is mounted with an identification card which employs words, colors or the combination thereof, or other method to indicate the IC specification so as to facilitate the IC specification which has been placed on the loading tray.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an identification device for IC loading tray, wherein the mounted identification card will not be dislocated from the protruded edges at the side of the IC loading tray, and therefore the application of the identification device is simple.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.